the_mysterious_mr_enterfandomcom-20200214-history
My Top 20 Favorite Pokemon
Alright now that I got my least favorite Pokemon out of the way, I'll go into my favorites. These are based on how cool they look, how useful they're in battle, what they add to the game, and how fun they are to use in battle. Not much to say here, as most Pokemon don't strike that strong of an opinion with me either way. These Pokemon are just ones that seem to "click." 20. Wailmer III Wailmer... is a very happy Pokemon. Like, even when he faints, he's still got that happy optimistic grin. And unlike Darmantian, it seems more that he's unphased at whatever you throw at him then wanting to do some damage. His evolution... has a lot to be desired, since it's just a blue whale with nothing really special. Not to mention that using grass knot on what might be the heaviest Pokemon... and one that's weak to grass... isn't going to work out very well. The wailmer isn't the best water type because most of its stats are pretty meh, with its best being in HP. And like most Pokemon whose highest stat is HP, they're very hard to use. Not to mention that his signature attack "water spout" does more damage the more HP he has. It's strongly recommended to EV train your Wailmer in speed. Even with all of these downsides though, he's still smiling. 19. Tropius III Here's a Pokemon that I wish I could use better. This guy might have the potential to be my favorite Pokemon of all time if he was a bit more useful. He's a flying dinosaur (one that wasn't designed to fly)... that is awesome. He's got a beard of bananas; that's weird, but still awesome. And he flies with giant leaves. That is really cool. Not to mention that Harvest is a really cool ability, especially on sun teams. What's the problem with him? Well... his typing. Despite how much I don't like the ice type, ice is the last thing you want to be 4x weak to, since so many Pokemon can carry ice beam. All three of Tropius's abilities are useful only in the sun, despite being weak to fire. Unfortunately its best use is probably on a sun team. Chlorophyll will double his speed in the sunlight, and he has a STAB no-charge solar beam. Solar Power will make the solar beam more powerful, but he won't get the speed burst. 18. Cofagrigus V Hey, it's a Pokemon kinda based on an inanimate object, and one from Gen V. Cofagrigus is definitely a weird one. It's a defensive ghost type, which are very uncommon. Ghosts usually try to give status ailments or curse an opponent. I basically will-o-wisped and hexed enemies with my Cofagrigus. Mostly though I stumbled upon this guy because he had mean-look and his typing didn't share any weaknesses with the rest of my team. But what really stuck was his design, the ghostly hands coming out of a possessed sarcophagus is a really neat idea, especially with its creepy face. This looks like a ghost. One thing I don't like about him is his ability though. It has its uses, but it's unpredictable and can backfire. Basically whenever you hit him physically you get his ability "mummy," which replaces your own ability. What does this do? Whenever you hit a Pokemon with "mummy" their ability gets replaced by "mummy"... and it spreads like a virus. It's not... harmful perse, unless you need something like prankster or serene grace... like I do. 17. Vulpix I I dunno, it's pretty cute. Yeah, you see the thing with this list is that I don't always use these Pokemon. The ones higher up are very useful, because the more useful a Pokemon is, the more I'm going to like it, but a good design is sure to stick with me. And Vulpix has a very cute design. Ninetails is undeniably a more intricate design, based whole-heartedly on Japanese mythology. Although Ninetails' pokedex entry is kind of disturbing. If you pull one of its tails, then you get a 1,000 year curse... of an unspecified variety. How are either of these Pokemon in battle? Great on a sun team, which I don't really run. But Flash Fire is always a nice ability. Abilities like that or lightning rod are awesome. 16. Chandelure V Take what I said about Vulpix/Ninetails, and make it a little bit more usable. I actually got my first Litwick on wonder trade. It was named "wick" all in lower case. I still have it, and it's my go-to set up for trick room, which I do use occasionally. My strategies often involve setting up all kinds of tricks and hazards to harm and keep my opponents on edge. What better type to do that than the ghost type? The answer is the grass type, but ghost types are really good at it too. I tend to use it in the same way I do Cofagrigus, except that it uses the fire abilities it has. Flamethrower is always useful to have. Trust me. On teams where I don't have it, I wish I did. Also, there's pain split which is a move you can really break in double battles. Pain split with a sub-seeder or a Pokemon with left overs, and see how long you can last. My favorite design of the three is Litwick, but obviously I like using Chandelure the most. 15. Dunsparce II Why does everyone love this Pokemon? Because it's the essence of the term "hidden potential." It's a non-evolving normal type with pitiful stats. What's to like about it, besides being the derpiest looking Pokemon (yes, that is a good thing). Well, it has the ability serene grace. The first thing people figure to do with dunsparce is paraflinch. That's not how you do it. It has access to the move "coil," which can boost up its stats very well. Now if you've got a baton pass wish you can fix any damage you've taken. I'd recommend packing ancient power for the larger chance of boosting up your stats. Not to mention that roost is kind of a necessity. What's the forth slot? Anything really. I could go with ice beam for an increased chance of freezing, maybe give it flail, since dunsparce takes a lot of damage. You could also breed with eevee to give it "trump card" which does more damage the less PP it has (here's a tip-team it up with someone who has pressure and use skill swap). Oh, and definitely give this guy a focus sash. If you think Dunsparce is funny now, imagine how funny it'll be when someone loses to a dunsparce. 14. Crobat II If one thing that will get my ire is ruining a good pre-evolution, one thing that will get rid of it is fixing an old evolution. Zubat and Golbat weren't... the worst Pokemon, but it's safe to say that no one liked them. No one could really use them. There were both better flying and better poison types floating around in generation one. Who could love that thing? Well... if you could you'd get a reward: Crobat. This Pokemon really challenges the notion that poison types are the worst type, and I think that it's the most used. Infiltrator Golbat is possibly one of the most devastating nightmares of any Pokemon that uses substitute, and its other ability stops it from ever flinching. It can strike back against a fake out or astonish with a vengeance and can actually stand a chance against togekiss. Actually, this thing is probably the perfect counter to togekiss. Poison Fang, Air Cutter, Venoshock, and Confuse Ray make a devastating combination. Not to mention that it's fast. Really fast. 13. Glaceon IV Glaceon... is interesting, and is the last example on this list of Pokemon that I really like, but probably would never use. Glaceon is my favorite Eeveelution solely for its design. Blue is my favorite color and it uses the right hues and shades in the right places perfectly. It's probably my favorite Pokemon design. Unfortunately there isn't many ways to use it, beyond kicking up hail and spamming blizzard. Either of its abilities make it very good on a hail team, but that's an extremely difficult team to run in any form. I'm sure there's a way to use it outside of hail; I just haven't found it yet. 12. Dragonite I So, how do you stop a protean Geninja? The answer is Dragonite. When this guy pops out onto the field, Greninja is going to use ice beam. Because Dragonite has multiscale, this won't kill her. And because I knew that they were going to use ice beam, I use flamethrower... on what is now an ice pokemon, after my weakness policy has activated. That is the best way I've found to take down a protean greninja. But Dragonite is useful in other ways. I could get rid of the weakness policy to carry a persim or lum berry to take the confusion off of an outrage, but I don't find that that's really necessary. Other than those two moves, Dragonite's move pool is really huge: earthquake, surf, steel wing, power-up punch, hyper beam, dragon dance, and so many other possibilities. Most people think that Dragonair looks a lot better and I will say definitely. Dragonair looks a lot more elegant, and Dragonite doesn't seem to have more connection to it... to the point where people think that Dragonair was supposed to evolve in Gyarados, and Magikarp was supposed to evolve into Dragonite. But, Dragonite's appearance looks very endearing, especially when it's using outrage. 11. Tentacruel I Tentacruel was the first Pokemon I've ever seen. It was a toy I got. I think it was from McDonald's. As for the actual Pokemon? It's surprisingly excellent. Everyone hates Tentacool because they're pretty much everywhere, but there are so many things you can do with it. For one, liquid ooze will punish any wanna-be leech seeder. I learned that the hard way. Otherwise, it's good on a rain team if you've got rain dish. Its typing is awesome, resisting eight types and only being weak to three. The most typical thing to do is set up some toxic spikes, since Tentacruel does have good special defense, but with access to things like venoshock, scald, swords dance, dazzling gleam, wring out, and hex, you could have some serious fun. Like a lot of serious fun. 10. Aegislash VI I'm confused. When Klink came out, people hated it because it was based on gears. They hated Vannilite because it was based on ice cream. They hated trubbish because it was based on garbage. Isn't it kind of hypocritical to hate one of these and like another? I hate garbador because it looks ugly, not because it's made of trash. I probably even would have put Klefki on this list if I didn't prefer other pranksters. Although, Aegislash is definitely the best of the "Based on items" Pokemon because they really went as far as they could with all of the evolutions. Aegislash is probably the fan favorite Pokemon of gen 6 and I can see why. Not only does it have a great typing, King's Shield will keep your opponent constantly on edge. To use an Aegislash properly, you need to be clever. The last thing you want to do is go into sword form, do pitiful damage and get attacked by a Pokemon you haven't reduced yet. Most people use its defenses to set up a couple of sword dances, but he's also a really good toxic staller... like everything I use really. How do you counter Aegislash? Well... earthquakes usually put it out of the battle. That and fire. 9. Magnezone IV The coolest designed Pokemon have to be the gen IV evolutions to previous Pokemon. Most of them anyway. Tangrowth is kinda blah, and Lickilicky is still... no, just... no. Although the new ways to get the Pokemon to evolve is kind of annoying, usually by taking them to a place and having them evolve there or trading them with a rare item. Sometimes it makes sense... sometimes it doesn't. Why can't I use a leaf stone to get leafeon? You don't have to come up with an excuse why I couldn't do it in gen one. It's not really important. Just make evolution as painless as possible... in fact, escavallier was almost on this list but fell short because of having the most stupid method of evolution in the entire game that's nearly impossible to get. This is because steel types used to be my favorite type. It's actually been replaced by fairy, but steel is still really useful. I said that rock types were the worst type to me because they had the perfect fusion of being weak to everything and slow as dirt. Steel types are rock types done right. They resist... everything, so it's okay for them to be really slow. They do have weaknesses, but it's not enough to make them useless. And many of them have magnet rise to eliminate one of their weaknesses: ground, coincidentally, that's magnezone's biggest weakness. Not to mention that lock-on, zap cannon combo is kind of cool. 8. Magmortar IV '''Pretty much everything I said about Magnezone could be said here. Magmortar is basically a tank. A tank with a power herb and solar beam. And sunny day. '''7. Swampert III Do you like mudkips? Yeah I like mudkips... not Swampert's mega evolution though. Most Mega Evolutions suffer from over designs, which is kind expected since they're essentially going super saiyen, but I don't get what they were thinking with his. They basically gave its arms giantism and called it a day. Oh, and mega swampert's ability isn't that great. Torrent is better than swift swim. They really should have given Mega Swampert something like rain dish or drizzle, or I dunno sheer force. Just anything that isn't as situational as an ability that only activates in the rain. Swampert's utilities stretch far beyond a rain team. He's a water type Pokemon that's immune to electricity. He's only weak to grass, which means he's got an amazing typing. Granted, if you don't know what you're doing, he's going to get an energy ball to the face. If you do know what you're doing he's great at taking hits, or doing something like setting up stealth rocks and roaring... constantly. Generally you go with scald, earthquake, and ice beam and he is a very good fighter. '''6. Nidoking I '''I think that this is one of the most favorite Pokemon from generation one. Why he didn't get a mega evolution and... beedrill... did, I'll never know. This guy was the first Pokemon that I ever really got attached to, playing yellow, my first Pokemon game ever. Not only was a nidoran knowing double kick the first thing that could ever do anything to Brock when your starter was a pikachu, they were also nice enough to give you a moon stone early in the game. Nidoking's move pool could adapt to whatever I needed it to. It was pretty much immune to Surge's attacks. It could learn thunderbolt and beat Misty. It could learn flamethrower and beat Erika. The only gym leader he couldn't beat was Sabrina, but when you're a kid and only use one Pokemon ever that doesn't stop you. I kept trying until I managed to beat her with Nidoking. It cost me a lot of revives. But I didn't have any more trouble plowing through the game with him until the elite four.... where he got ice beamed to death. But today I know how to use him. Nidoking (or Queen, they're both really useful) is essentially the glue that can hold a team together. If your team isn't suffering from a psychic or ice weakness, Nidoking can be adapted to plug in any holes in your team with his massive movepool. With breeding he can learn moves of 14 of the 18 types. He can't learn fairy, steel, grass, or a flying move that's not peck. Poison point makes him even more useful. The best item to give him? Life orb. He's best used at taking out threats that your team is having trouble with. '''5. Togekiss IV '''Oh my god, the first Pokemon I got to level 100 is one of my favorites. Who would have guessed? Togekiss is known as one of the best paraflinchers in the game because of its bulk, move pool, and serene grace abilities. And yes, that is my Togekiss's primary trick. However, there's another card up her sleeve... wing thingy. It's a move called "follow me." If you watched a certain pachirisu this year, you know how powerful this move is. And no that doesn't change my opinion on pachirisu. A good trainer can make almost any Pokemon work, if you "break it" in the right way. "Follow Me" is the only double-battle-only move worth taking along (IMO). It makes all opposing Pokemon target the Pokemon who used it, even if they were using something like heal bell. While this is being done, another Pokemon... a slow or weak one... can start setting up. The slowest, weakest Pokemon EVAR could set up stealth rocks, leech seed, or what have you. This can also be used to stop the other party member from being toxic'd, burned, or put to sleep. Or stop dream eater. This move has tons of potential, but can only be learned by like 6 or 7 Pokemon. And of all of them Togekiss (typically) has the most bulk. It's also fun to team up with a prankster. Togekiss gets... burned. Togekiss keeps using follow me and the prankster encores the opponent into continually using will-o-wisp, and togekiss keeps using follow me until whatever happens. Also paraflinch. Paranflinch is fun. '''4. Cloyster I '''During my Q&A session I said that Cloyster was my favorite Pokemon, and I don't really know why. I like using it, that's for sure. Skill link cloyster is the perfect way to break focus sashs and substitutes for one, and his water type helps get around ice's usual weaknesses (although that sacrifices most of water's benefits). I guess it was always his appearance. A really cool shell surrounding a sinister black pearl. There's just something really cool about it. It looks very intimidating, and when you use it correctly, it can be. Icicle spear hitting five times does 125% damage, breaks focus sashes, sturdy and gets through substitutes. You can mess up so many plans with a well-trained cloyster. It's not my favorite anymore because getting better at the game and learning the utility of more Pokemon has not sat well with my nostalgia. '''3. Porygon-Z IV '''I really love the Porygon family, although it's kinda similar to my least favorite Pokemon of all time in its evolution. It's not THAT bad, but it's still conspicuous. I'm not even talking about the fact that you need to trade it with a rare item TWICE, although that alone is why it isn't number one. No, I'm talking about the dubious disk. Basically you upload a Porygon2 with an unauthorized disk to hack it and unlock further potential, and this hacking has left it with some bugs and viruses. That's why its eyes look bugged out and it spasms while idling occasionally. That being said, it's kind of questionable how sentient Porygon is. It's supposed to be a computer program, right? I mean in the anime it was just as sentient as any animal, but in the games it'll repeatedly referred to as... essentially a video game NPC. The original porygon is even copy-protected with DRM according to ORAS pokedex. And if Porygon really was fully sentient, then... the Poke people would have completely made life. No matter how you slice it, porygon's mere concept is really cool. The virtual Pokemon, I love that idea. Although, I don't know why it looks like a duck. I mean, porygon2's animation is doing a bird-water drink motion for some reason. Yeah porygon is actually pretty confusing. Gold version says "porygon2 was upgraded for space travel. It can't fly though." Brilliant. Porygon-Z also weighs exactly as much as Dawn. Weird coincidence... Maybe this lore would have been explored a bit more if it wasn't for the really bad thing that happened... As for how Porygon-Z functions as a Pokemon, it's my dedicated lead in single battles because it's an amazing sweeper. I've also given him a lum berry. So many people try to paralyze or burn or put him to sleep in the first turn, and it always backfires. That's how you stop a swagplay klefki by the way. Lum berry. '''2. Shuckle II '''Bringing a Shuckle onto the battlefield tends to turn Pokemon from a game of strategy to a game of patience. I stand by it that Shuckle is the best toxic staller in the game. With access to the ability contrary and the move shell smash means that nothing will ever kill shuckle. EVER. I've actually run out the timer on online battles using Shuckle (not intentionally). I don't know if that's something to be proud of, but whatever. Shuckle kills things slowly. Very slowly, but it does it well. Mine has shell smash, toxic, infestation, and rest. It's one of the few Pokemon that can survive through two turns of beatings by two different Pokemon (three turns actually). That will also get rid of any status effects he may have had. Infestation stops Pokemon from escaping or natural cure from activating. People say that Shuckle doesn't usually have the HP to back up his sky-high defenses. That's what you EV train him in... trust me. Also, you can pass leech seed onto him, which can aid his left overs. That brings us to our number one. '''1. Whimsicott V '''Yeah, I do like her that much. I really like everything about this Pokemon, except maybe the type. Fairy is a great typing, but also having grass means that whimsicott (and cottonee) is the only Pokemon with a 4x weakness to poison. But I'll be blunt here, Whimsicott is the most fun I have using a pokemon. And yes, it does have prankster. You shouldn't have a whimsicott without one. Mine also has a mental herb that gets rid of any weaknesses it may have. In singles, Whimsicott uses substitute. The opponent uses... taunt. Mental herb activies. The opponent will almost always try to use taunt again, so I know to use a taunt of my own. Prankster priority. They can't use taunt now. Then I'll encore them and forcing them into taunt... meaning that they'll start struggling unless they switch out. Doesn't matter, I'm setting up leech seeds now. Now teaming her up with togekiss... that's really fun. She kicks some leech seeds towards one of the enemies while Togekiss takes some of the damage, and we proceed right there. If they use a set-up move it's an encore/taunt. If they attack, it's substitute while Togekiss begins to paralyze the opposition. Alright, let's say they eventually do wear Whimsicott down. On her last turn, she WILL use leech seed and then I'll jump to Shuckle and you'll have to whole other problem to deal with. If you get rid of Togekiss, Shuckle is still going to come out. You see, Shuckle essentially has infinite health with his rest, left overs, and shell smash. Whimsicott will leech seed him for even more staying power. Status effects? Most don't reach through substitute. You're targetting togekiss anyway. This isn't the only way to raise a whimsicott, it's just the best way. I mean you can chain breed switcheroo onto her, and have her encore someone after you've swapped a choice scarf onto them. You can use tailwind (although I don't think that'll help a contrary shuckkle). Its appearance is great too, even though it kinda looks like it has a giant fluffy onion on its head. But like Wailmer, it's always really happy. The pokedex says it can slip through any gap, no matter how small, so I keep imagining one popping through cracks under doors and stuff like that. Try using Whimsicott, just try it. Yes, most other pranksters can do what she does, but she seems to have the best movepool to make up for it. I mean... priority leech seed for one. I originally wanted one because she was the only prankster who could learn u-turn, and now I don't even use it. If a taunt eventually DOES get through, Whimsicott isn't going to do any real damage, even if I gave her something like dazzling gleam. The only thing she can't leech seed is grass pokemon, and togekiss will immediately use air slash on that grass pokemon while she hides behind her substitute. Category:Top Tens